Trabajo de medio tiempo
by Shin Black
Summary: De todos los lugares en los que podía trabajar, JUSTO tenían que contratarlo donde trabajaba Nioh Masaharu. Niou x Marui


**Trabajo de medio tiempo**

Cuando aceptó el trabajo Marui Bunta pensó que podría estar más tranquilo en un sitió que solo le consumiera la mitad de su tiempo mientras hace pequeños cursos de pastelería en una prestigiosa institución. Tenía que servir las mesas de un café cerca de su casa a pocas cuadras del colegio Rikkai donde asistió en su juventud y aun le traía entrañables recuerdos.  
Cuando aceptó el trabajo, él pensó que podría ganarse su dinero y con ello pagar sus costosos cursos, tal vez podría darse algún pequeño gusto y pagar la luz de su casa para contribuir un poco con sus padres, no por nada, ellos estaban dándole alojo hasta que termine sus estudios y así poder al fin independizarse.

Cuando Marui obtuvo el trabajo pensó que era el primer paso para mantener su vida ocupada, lejos de cualquier distracción que le recordara el pasado obsoleto que traía en las espaldas y comenzar a ver al futuro. Sus relaciones, su afiliaciones, su grupo su…..su….

¿Pareja? Marui había vivido una desilusión amorosa bastante grande, tal vez y sólo tal vez porque creyó amar con todo el corazón pero esto no era para nada reciproco y comenzó a sentirse decepcionado de sus propios sentimientos. Tal vez el empleo mantendría su mente ocupada.

–Nioh, te presento a tu nuevo compañero Marui Bunta –habló el jefe, levantó la vista para ver como él, justamente ÉL le observaba desde atrás del mostrador, girando con su coleta al aire y clavando sus impactantes ojos azules.

De todos los café del mundo, de todos los lugares que necesitaban servicio de mesa en Kanagawa, tenía que trabajar JUSTO EN ESA donde él había presentado su currículum. Aunque, siendo sincero, Nioh trabajaba allí desde hacía unos meses y él no lo sabía porque quería borrarlo de su mente, había caído en su propia trampa y su inconsciente le torturaba profundamente.

–Que extraña coincidencia –habló Masaharu y terminó de secar una copa para colocarla en el mostrador.

–Si, muy extraña.

–Sino fuera porque obviamente sé que no sabías que trabajaba aquí, pensaría que me acosas –susurró en tono de broma, Marui alza la ceja algo enojado.

–J aja –rió con ironía–. Menos mal que tendré que soportar sólo cuatro horas de tu insipiente y de mal gusto humor.

Nioh sonrió de costado y continuó su trabajo hasta que acabara su turno. No se dirigieron las palabras hasta una hora después, era realmente necesario dado que Nioh administraba la caja y Marui atendía las mesas. Intentó no mirarlo pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Nioh tenía esa maldita magia que le hacía girar a cada rato y quedarse horas como un completo imbécil observándolo? Y como si fuera poco, él sabía, Marui estaba completamente seguro que el muchacho de cabello albino intuía que él le observaba directamente y se hacía desear aun más con esa mirada de inocente.

Miró el techo unos minutos, esos momentos donde NADIE absolutamente NADIE entraba al pequeño café y tenías que estar SOLO y en SILENCIO con quien alguna vez amaste y te decepcionó. Increíble, perfecto para una novela mexicana de esas que ocurre todo en un conventillo y al final se ventilan todos los sentimientos. ¿Qué podían hacer mientras pasaban las horas y la gente, asustada por la llovizna, ni siquiera salía de sus casas? Además la oscuridad que se formó en el cielo daban un aspecto sombrío.

–¿Y cómo andan las cosas con Jirou? –preguntó Masaharu mientras acomodaba las copas, parecía no tener demasiado interés pero el silencio podía aturdirlo un poco.

–Terminamos hace dos meses más o menos, tomé este empleo porque me mantiene ocupado, el tiempo que no necesito para las citas y el amor –Marui sonó como un perfecto imbécil, y a la vez, un corazón roto gimiendo de desilusiones por la vida.

–¿Hm? ¿Te engaño? –esta vez Masaharu había dejado su acción técnicamente laboral para mirar intensamente a Bunta, quien inmediato se sonrojó y volteó para otro lado.

–¡Claro que no! Fue por mutuo acuerdo.

–Normalmente no terminas una relación así porque si, todas tus relaciones o al menos las que conocí, terminaban siempre en una pelea, gritando o tirándole algo en la cabeza a alguien –suspiró resignado–. Pobre Jackal, no lo merecía.

–Bueno, bueno, lo de Jackal fue culpa mía ¿si? Lo engañé y él tomó venganza luego, aunque su venganza no fue "taaaaan" alarmante como la mía, pero me había dolido.

–Tuviste la culpa y aun así le golpeaste con la raqueta –sonríe siniestramente–. Eres malo como la peste.

–¡Claro que no! A ver, cuéntame tú ¿cómo te fue a ti? –Nioh alza los hombros.

–Niaaah.

–¿Cómo?

–No me fue mal ni bien, supongo que para Yagyu lo más importante es recibirse de médico que estar conmigo, igual me parece perfecto, quedamos como amigos.

–¿Si? –sonríe burlonamente.

–Bueno, me dio por las bolas ¿querías que dijera eso? –rió un poco y volvió a sus quehaceres.

–Al menos muestra que tienes SANGRE en las venas y no agua con hielo.

–Bien, bien entendí –mira de reojo el enorme ventanal y observa como piedras de gran tamaño caen al suelo y rompen violentamente–. Menos mal que no salgo a esta hora del trabajo.

–Tendremos que quedarnos hasta que pase la tormenta.

–Es verdad, además el jefe se fue hace como media hora y no regresó, seguro con esta lluvia no puede salir, lo conozco desde hace un año y es muy cuidadoso con su vehículo –suspiró cansado y trató de descontracturarse su cuello.

–Espera Nioh, espera, eso quiere decir que sino deja de llover hasta mañana ¿tendremos que dormir aquí? –Preguntó, Nioh afirmó con la cabeza–. ¿Solos? ¿Tú y yo?

–Sabes que aquí el más peligroso eres tú ¿no? Si se me cae la olla de chocolate encima estoy perdido.

–Bueno, bueno, no exageres tanto, sé donde termina el chocolate y donde comienzas tú ¿no soy caníbal?

–Bueno, eso no sé, pero una vez se me cayó una tuerca en el chocolate, la deje secar en la mesa y te la comiste pensando que era un bombón –Marui se pone verde de tan solo pensarlo–. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ERA BROMA JAJAJAJAJA.

–Condenado Nioh.

Un relámpago hizo saltar a Marui hasta la barra, el muchacho de cabello gris supo que esta vez podía molestar a Marui con algo nuevo, pero inmediatamente al observarlo palidecer y temblar decidió que no era buen momento para hacerlo y continuó con sus quehacerses.

–Siempre me asustaron los días de tormenta –susurró el muchacho jugando con sus manos y bajando la mirada–. Los odio.

–¿Hm? ¿Trauma infantil? Como ver Barney o algo así.

–¡Hablo en serio, Masaharu! –se enojó.

–Yo también, nunca vi un dinosaurio violeta con cara de homosexual pederastra, cuando mi hermano era pequeño le decía que Barney iba a salir del televisor y lo violaría jajajajaja que buenos tiempos.

–¿Buenos tiempos? ¿Traumar a tu hermano eran "buenos tiempos"? –preguntó frustrado, Masaharu sonrió.

–Mi hermana también me traumaba a mí, ¿por qué crees que digo puri y pio? ¿Sólo porque me creo pollito?

–Esa es una buena historia que me gustaría escuchar.

–Es una buena historia que no te pienso contar –le sacó la lengua y volvió a su trabajo. Marui suspiró.

–Si te cuento mi trauma ¿me contarás el tuyo?

–Bien.

–Fue una noche de lluvia que mi padre y su hermano estaban viendo una película de terror en la cocina, yo fui a buscar un poco de agua y de repente vi un horrible payaso en la televisión. Salí corriendo y cuando fui al enorme ventanal que esta afuera vi otro horrible payaso a la luz del relámpago, salí corriendo y….me acosté en la cama temblando.

–¿Eso es tu trauma? Es estúpido.

–Oye.

–Igual los payasos son terroríficos –suspiró y comenzó a limpiar las copas.

–Ahora cuenta el tuyo –Nioh niega–. Anda, dime, dime.

–Bien…..resulta que mi familia tenía una gallina y….

–¿Te empolló ella?

–…..vuelves a decir algo así y te juro que te tiro con el café caliente de la cafetera.

–…..Bien, bien.

–Mi hermana aplastó a mi pollito favorito y me lo dejo en la cama….–Nioh baja la cabeza–. Se llamaba Masichan…fue muy cruel de su parte.

–Nioh…..–susurró, como pudo estiro la mano y le tomó la mano.

–Luego yo mate a su mejor amiga y le deje la cabeza en la cama.

–¡NIOH!

–Jajajajaja lo siento, me gustó mucho tu cara de "pobre Nioh" jajajajajaja.

–Otra vez me engañaste maldito estúpido bastar….–mientras forcejeaban, se dieron cuenta que estaban uno frente al otro y a poca distancia, Nioh le observó y comenzó a acercarse–. N-Nioh si es una de tus travesuras yo…..

No lo fue, Nioh comenzó a besarle suavemente haciendo que Bunta perdiera completamente los movimientos de su cuerpo. Sintió la fragilidad de la mano blanca de Masaharu en su mejilla y como lentamente bajaba hasta su cuello acariciándole a su paso. Poco a poco se dejo llevar en sus sentimientos cuando sintió un liquido viscoso caer de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y noto en sus labios la sonrisa burlona; se separó buzcamente y cayó un espeso líquido rojo de su cabeza manchando completamente su ropa.

–jajajajajajajajajaja.

–¡Nioh! Grrrr, mi ropa de trabajo…..–apretó sus puños.

–Me encanta cuando te enojas.

–¿Eh?

–Lamento mucho si lastime tus sentimientos, pero…..creí que había algo que tenía que hacer antes de dar el si y poder ser pareja Marui, perdón, de verdad….–se da toda la vuelta en la barra y se acomoda junto a él tomándole la mano–. Realmente me gustas, pero estaba confundido.

–¿Esto es en serio o es uno de tus viles trucos para torturarme?

–Nunca fui más sincero, perdóname jajaja pero, estuvo divertido….jajaja.

–¡Claro que no!

–Jajajaja, te sonrojaste todo…..eres lindo –le toca la nariz.

–¡NO SOY LINDO! –gritó y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse–. ¿Entonces lo que necesitabas hacer lo hiciste?

–Hace meses atrás…pensé que Yagyu era quien me entendía y haría sonreir, pero me equivoque, siempre fuiste tú. Mi familia es lo peor, mis padres nunca están, mi hermana se caso y mi hermano me odia. Supongo que así debe ser, pero, ir al colegio y verte a ti cayendo en una de mis trampas jajajajaja.

–¡NIOH! ¡NO SOY TU BUFON!

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

–¡Nioh!

Masaharu le toma de la muñeca y lo besa suavemente de nuevo. La lluvia no cesaría y esa noche tendrían que pasarla allí, durmiendo en el piso de una cafetería. Marui cerró los ojos y pudo contemplar lo más profundo de su existencia. Aunque estuvieran encerrados y las calles se estuvieran inundando, aunque no tuviera baterías para llamar a sus padres, realmente no le importaba…..estaba muy feliz y a gusto así.

FIN.


End file.
